Discovery
by IcyIsEverybody'sFool
Summary: Goku, Sanzo, Hakkai, and Gojyo visit a town with modern world technology. They manage to get their hands on a laptop, and find all of the yaoi  fan fictions on this very site… Nothing against Yaoi! One-Shot.


Hi! I'm gonna write another Saiyuki story… I've looked back at some older stories I wrote, and my grammer isn't the best - _ - Whatever! I'm gonna try to only keep bad grammer in my Author Notes… Enjoy Ze Show! :D

Summary: Goku, Sanzo, Hakkai, and Gojyo visit a town with modern world technology. They manage to get their hands on a laptop, and find _all _of the yaoi fan fictions on this very site…

**DISCLAIMER: Saiyuki will never be mine… *Cries* I don't own anything…not even a Goku plushie… -_-**

"Saaaanzoooo…Harretta…." Goku whined, resting his head on the luggage. "It's not our fault you're a black hole, Baka Saru…" Gojyo growled, too tired to hit the Saru. "Maa, Maa. Stop fighting. Yes, I know that group of youkai we just took care of was a bit stronger than the rest. Gojyo, Goku, we're almost at a town. We'll be able to rest there." Hakkai said, with his usual smile. Secretly, he was saving them from the wrath of Sanzo's Fan-Of-Doom.

"OI! Look! I see the village!" Goku shouted happily, pointing to something in the distance. "FOOD!" Goku yelled, excited. "WOMEN!" Gojyo yelled, having fantasies. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" yelled Sanzo, whapping both of them with the Fan-O-Doom. Oh, yes. This was a completely normal day for The Sanzo Party.

When The Sanzo Party arrived in the 'village', they notice it was different. One, it was _huge. _Two, it had buildings. Three, it had all kinds of machines everywhere. And Four- Ah, screw it. Point is, they were in a city, not a village.

Getting out of the car, The Sanzo Party looked around in curiosity- specifaclly Goku and Gojyo. "I…smell…food…but, it's not the food I usually eat!" Goku exclaimed, staring at a hot dog cart. "Hm…at the last town, they said the next town we would cross was strange. They also said something about getting help from…_a rich country…_" Hakkai muttered, looking at some of the stores.

"Women in skirts…women in dresses…women in fishnets…women in magazines…" Gojyo mused, clearly having his fantasies. "Hentai kappa…." Sanzo growled, and hit Gojyo in the back of his head. But, alas, Gojyo didn't even notice. He was already running to a bathroom to take care of a '_situation'. _ Goku smirked, watching the panic on the kappa's face. "Serves him right for being a hentai kappa…Oh, let's go get some food!" Goku said, running towards the hot dog stand.

After buying 8 hot dogs, the group went to find a hotel. (Notice how I never said anything about Gojyo coming back) After landing three rooms, the group noticed a strange device on a table. "Uh…What's that..?" Goku muttered, poking the strange device. All of a sudden, Gojyo bust into the room. "YOU… YOU GUYS DITCHED ME…" He panted, an angry look on his face. "No shit." Sanzo smirked.

"Anyways, do you have an idea on what this is, Gojyo?" Hakkai asked, pointing at the device. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I asked around, and that's a laptop. A _really _nice girl even showed me how to use one." Gojyo smiled, winking. All of a sudden, a bullet hole "magically" appeared in the wall beside Gojyo. "WHAT THE HELL, YOU CORRUPT MONK?" Gojyo screamed, almost jumping a foot in the air. "You asked for it…" Sanzo said calmly.

"Screw it. Give me the damn laptop." Gojyo muttered, sporting an anime vein on his head. He opened it, pushed a button, and started doing a few more things, too complicated for the rest of The Sanzo Party. "Hm…she said to check out …I wonder what's there…" "Ooh! Go to 'Anime'! …Wait…DOES THAT SAY SUKIYAKI?" Goku screamed. "No… it says 'Saiyuki', Baka Saru!" Gojyo muttered, and clicked on it. "EH?" Both Goku and Gojyo yelled at the same time. "What is it?" Hakkai and Sanzo asked. (Yeah…at the same time…) "I-It has… something called 'yaoi'…" Goku said, his eyes glazed. "What's that..?" Hakkai asked. "Uh…and…something about a 'Lemon'… AH, SCREW IT. IT HAD SHIT ABOUT ME AND GOJYO HAVIN' YOU KNOW WHAT!" Goku yelled, his face completely red. "EH?" Hakkai yelled, and Sanzo just stared at the Saru, eyes wide. Gojyo was now rocking in the corner, back and forth. "It had… stuff about all of us… Hakkai and me… Goku and me… Goku and Sanzo…. Hakkai and Goku… Hakkai and Sanzo… _Sanzo and me…_" Muttered Gojyo, shuddering at the last one.

_And, from that day on, The Sanzo party had two goals. One, stop the resurrection of Gyuoahmaoh. And two, destroy every computer in exsistance._


End file.
